The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units, and more particularly, to marine propulsion devices including trim tabs or exhaust snouts arranged to counterbalance steering torque, include steering torque generated incidence to rotation of a propeller in the water.
Such trim tabs have been known in the past and it has also been known to provide for adjustment of the position of such trim tabs relative to the marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Conover--2,993,464--July 25, 1961 PA1 Shimanckas--3,000,183--May 19, 1965 PA1 Holtermann--3,357,419--Nov. 3,1970 PA1 Granholm--3,799,103--Mar. 26, 1974 PA1 Holtermann--3,817,202--June 18, 1974
Attention is also directed to Canadian Pat. No. 687,868 issued June 2, 1964.